


Upon A Ledge

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lillith saves Lady Brinkatore.RP fic.





	Upon A Ledge

Lillith had been resting, her eyes closed and head laid sweetly upon Gretel's shoulder when she was woken. She had locked the doors of Gretel's rooms, choosing to move out to the ledges... 

It was here she found Lady Vivian Brinkatore, seemingly staring down to the depths... 

"No man is worth such a fall dearheart..."

The words came, honest and gentle. She had heard much of the woman's pains and she would do all she could to help her. Lady Brinkatore turned and looked forlornly and sadly at Lillith. Lillith had sighed softly, calling forth the path in silence, moving to walk towards Lady Brinkatore, holding both hands out to the other woman, her voice gentle. 

"Come..."

Lady Brinkatore didn't raise a word of protest or put up any resistance instead letting Lillith take her and guide her as she wished. Lillith had smiled softly, pulling Vivian closer. She examined the lone jewel around her neck and pulled, firmly. The necklace snapped and she sighed, dropping the necklace from the side. 

"He would..."

She murmured to herself, her touch light against the reddened skin. She said nothing, waiting for the skin to heal, aware of a mild tingling under her fingers. 

"Come... you should rest."

She had moved to draw Vivian with her into a new room, her voice gentle even as she moved to stroke Vivian's cheek. 

"Let me see you to bed?"

Lady Brinkatore nodded.

"Yes...please do Lady Lillith."

Lillith had smiled, kissing her gently. 

"Call me Lillith dearheart."

Her voice was gentle even as she moved to slowly undress the other woman, providing her a simpler gown and moving to tuck her gently into bed. 

"Come... get in."

Lady Brinkatore climbed into the bed with Lillith. Lillith had smiled, kissing her gently. 

"Okay, sweet girl?"

Lady Brinkatore nodded.

"Yes thank you."

Lillith smiled softly. 

"Get some sleep, I'll watch over you."

"Thank you."

Lady Brinkatore murred as she slowly slipped off to sleep.


End file.
